No more wondering
by Kayle Pyrane
Summary: Rated "M" because of references to suicide. Just a bit of drabble. Draco's POV. As always, constructive criticism is always welcomed. Flames are not.


**A/N This has nothing to do with any of my other stories. It was just an idea I had.**

He had lost, once again, to Harry Potter. But this time…this time…he had lost more than just pride. He had lost the only woman he'd ever loved.

Draco Malfoy took a final drag from his cigarette and then tossed it to the ground, crushing the butt beneath his booted foot. He leaned his head against the tree he was standing next to and crossed his arms. He glared up at the building that stood before him: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a perfect day. There was not a cloud in the sky and the sun shined brightly through the round, stained glass window. He sighed and loosened his tie. Sticking his hand in his pocket, he drew out the ivory colored invitation and opened it for the umpteenth time. He had the words practically memorized. His presence was requested at the wedding of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He crumpled the invite and threw it over his shoulder. As he pulled out another cigarette and lit it, he pictured what was going on inside. He pictured the baby's breath he knew she would wear in her hair. He pictured the sunshine streaming through the window and dancing around her. She was his angel…and now she was gone.

The sound of bells ripped him from his thoughts. It was over. The doors swung open and the bride and groom stepped out. Draco watched, awestruck, at the woman who laughed and cried as she held her new husbands hand. The couple shared a kiss, amongst cheers, and then pulled apart. They walked a few steps down and Hermione suddenly stopped. She looked over her shoulder and then back to her husband, tossing her bouquet of wild flowers over her shoulder as she did so. Draco saw a flash of long red hair and guessed it was Ginny Weasley who caught the flowers. The couple ran down the rest of the steps to the awaiting carriage. They turned and waved, then kissed once more for the cheering crowd, and got into the carriage. Draco put out his second cigarette and then grabbed the broom he'd leaned against the tree. He swung a leg over, pulled his sunglasses over his eyes, and sped off in the opposite direction. He soon found himself on a bridge that rested on the outskirts of London. He landed his broom and dropped it as he walked to the center of the bridge. Leaning over the side, he stared into the rushing water. Once again, Draco dug his hand into his pocket. Only this time, he pulled out a ring. He stared at it. It was a thin platinum band with a large emerald and two small emeralds' on either side.

* * *

_"I love you, Hermione."_

_She stared up at him with those big brown eyes. Those eyes had looked at him many ways…hatred…friendship…lust…love. She made him feel like he was the greatest man in the world. A simple smile that spread across her perfect face could make him feel like he could do anything. A touch of her hand could make him forget his pain. _

_On their four-month anniversary, he had asked her to marry him and she said yes. They were engaged for a year and a half. They were finishing up their plans for a spring wedding when Harry came back into their lives. He had left after graduation without a word. Draco knew Hermione held a special place in her heart for Harry but he always thought it was just friendship. It took four months after Harry's return for Hermione to fall for him all over again. _

_

* * *

_

_She was standing in the middle of the room, tears streaming down that perfect face._

_"I'm so sorry, Draco."_

_His hands were shaking. He couldn't stop them from shaking._

_She walked over to him and held out her hand. All he could do was hold out his hand and take the ring she was handing to him. He never said a word. His mind was racing. He was screaming at her. But nothing ever came from his mouth. She walked out of his life and he never breathed a word._

_

* * *

_

The emeralds sparkled as he held it in his hand. He closed his eyes briefly and drew back his arm. Opening his eyes, he grit his teeth and threw the ring into the river. He watched it hit the water and quickly sink.

For so long, he had wondered what would have happened if Harry never returned.

_He pulled himself up on the bridges railing._

For so long, he had wondered what would have happened if he had begged her not to leave.

_He stood up straight and held his arms up at his side._

For so long, he had wondered what would have happened if he had fought for his angel.

_He let himself fall forward._

Maybe now, he didn't have to wonder anymore.


End file.
